Troublemaker/Transcript
''[ Theme song ] '' Penny: Mr. Stone would like his breakfast brought to him on the back of a bear. Could you arrange for that please? Butler Jean: Uh… We will see what I can do, Miss Penny. Would that be all? (The person on the phone with Penny starts speaking and she gestures Jean that she's sorry, but she takes the call.) Penny: (on the phone) Yes, a red eye flight would be preferable. Jagged's crocodile, Fang, hates flying in the daytime. (Bob bursts into the room.) Bob: Penny, I found the perfect way to market his new album! He's going to be a guest on a reality TV show! Penny: Ooh, I really don't think Jagged would be okay with that. (to the phone) No, no, no, no! I wasn't talking to you. Please confirm that flight. (Penny gestures to Jean that he can leave) Okay, thanks a lot. (on the phone) I'll call you back. Wait, Bob, wait! (Penny hangs up, closes the door and chases after Bob who is now with Jagged.) Jagged: Penny, did you remember to order those macarons for Fang? Penny: Of course I did, I'm taking care of that right now Jagged. (Penny writes Jagged's request down) Bob: Your album is going to go platinum, and wait 'til you find out how! (Penny goes to look for Jean, but she runs into André Bourgeois instead, Fang is behind him.) André: I'm bringing your crocodile back, Miss Penny. I had to lure him all the way here with jam! The halls are in a horrible state! I must've received a barrage of complaints from terrified guests. I'm sorry, but you cannot allow your crocodile to just roam around the hotel by itself. (Penny brings Fang inside) Penny: I'm sorry, Mr. Bourgeois. Don't worry, Mr. Stone will keep Fang on a leash from now on. (Penny's phone rings, she hears the others leaving and Mr. Bourgeois leaves.) Jagged: What?! You want me to be the guest on "Rocko Wants a Wife"?! There's nothing rock 'n' roll about that show. My fans will never watch it! (Penny tries to think of a solution, and also answers the phone) Penny: (on the phone) Yes? Bob: Of course they will Jagged! This is how marketing works these days. Jagged: Err… listen Bob, I can dig being the guest on a reality show, but it's gotta be music to my ears, you know? Quality! (Penny gets an idea, but she has to handle the phone call. There is a knock on the door.) Butler Jean: Uhh… I'm so sorry Miss, but there were no bears available. Would a pony do instead? Penny: A pony is fine, could you throw an assortment of macarons in too, please? Thanks. (on the phone) No! Not-not you, don't worry. There won't be any ponies, it's just a crocodile on a plane. (She shuts the door and goes back to Jagged and Bob, who are fighting) Bob: Deal with it, Jagged! You WILL be a guest on that show, whether you like it or not! Jagged: Oh yeah? And how are you going to make me do that? Penny: (on the phone) I have to call you back. (She whispers something to Jagged.) Jagged: Of course! That's brilliant! Now that's what I call a rock 'n' roll idea. Penny, you're the best! What would I do without you? (Jagged kisses Penny on the cheek) Fans: Jagged, Jagged, Jagged! Alec: Welcome to KIDZ+! You're joining us live on a new episode of "Fill My Shoes"! And our guest today is the one and only: Jagged Stone! Filling the shoes of a baker! (While he works, Jagged waves to the camera.) Jagged: Yeah, rockers! (Tom looks tense standing beside him.) Alec: And a big thanks to Tom Dupain for having us here in his bakery, the best in Paris I might add. Hahaha. Tom: (nervously) Err… hello. (Marinette, Sabine, Alya and Bob are off to the side) Alya: Thanks for the VIP access, girl. Marinette: Hehe, sure thing! What are BFFs for? Alya: My Jagged blog is gonna rock with these exclusive pics! Marinette: Hehe, is there anything you like that doesn't have its own blog? (Sabine looks worried and she turns to Marinette.) Sabine: I'm not sure it was such a good idea to let them film the show here, sweetie. Marinette: Of course it was, Mom. Jagged asked specifically to come here! Do you realize how good this is going to be for the bakery? And Dad's gonna become an instant celebrity! Sabine: Well, for a celebrity, he looks pretty nervous. (Tom tries to instruct Jagged, but he won't listen) Tom: Make sure you don't put too much water on the baguette, or it'll get soggy. Jagged: But it's not sticky enough. Tom, I'm just gonna add a bit more. (He tips half of the bowl of water on the worktop. Tom gasps. Tom mops up the water with a cloth. Meanwhile, Penny is trying keep Fang on a leash while she watches the shoot. She fiddles with her pen.) Penny: Calm down, Fang. (Marinette notices how nervous Penny is, and leans in) Marinette: Are you okay Miss Penny? Penny: Yes, it's just ugh… This show was my idea, and Jagged's putting all his trust in me and I just– I hope everything goes well today. Alec: So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today? Jagged: It's awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch. This is so rock 'n' roll. (He mimes playing the guitar and knocks everything over. Tom cleans up the mess as he smiles to the camera) Flour, water, yeast in a bowl. This is the baker's rock 'n' roll! Alya: Miss Penny, so, what's it like working with a star like Jagged? He must seem so cool! Penny: Yes, he's wonderful– I mean, I mean… Yes, professionally he’s awesome. (Marinette and Alya look at each other.) Plagg: Since when do you have any interest in cooking? Adrien: The show's being shot at Marinette's. (Plagg is eating Camembert noisily.) Adrien: Eww! Plagg: Want some? Adrien: No thanks. Plagg: You don't know what you're missing. (Adrien keeps watching the show.) Jagged: (singing) This is the baker's rock 'n' roll! Come on Tom. Tom: (singing timidly) It's the baker's rock 'n' roll. Jagged: Alright! Yo, Marinette! My favorite little lady, come and rock out with us. (Marinette hesitates, but Alya shoves her.) It's so cool that we get to spend the day together. Marinette's really talented, Alec; she did the artwork for my latest album, but she's only in high school! Alec: Wow, impressive! Jagged: She made me an awesome pair of glasses. Penny! (Caught off guard, Penny hastily rummages around in a bag. She gives Fang's leash to Bob to hold and brings the glasses to Jagged.) Cool, huh? Alec: A true family of artists. And a talented young designer and a gifted, gifted patissier. By the way, what are you going to bake for us now, Tom? Tom: How about some chocolate croissants? (to Marinette) Can you grab me a bag of flour please, dear? Marinette: Uh, sure Dad! Ah! (Marinette knocks over the bag of flour, but Tom catches it.) Tom: Got it! Pour some into the mixing bowl; I'll tell you when to stop. Jagged: (singing) Pouring into the mixing bowl. I'll tell you when to stop! (Then Fang wriggles his way away from Bob, who lets go of the leash.) Bob: Hh! (Fang runs to Jagged. Marinette, surprised, drops the bag of flour and pours the contents on the singer's hands.) Marinette: Argh! Sorry! Oh, sorry, Jagged! Jagged: No sweat, Marinette! (Jagged picks up a bottle of mineral water and pours the liquid on himself, but as he rubs his hands they get stuck together) Argh! This is making my hands all sticky! (Tom and Marinette try to help Jagged. Fang licks the flour off of Jagged shoes. Alec steps in to try to handle the situation.) Alec: Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake! Stay tuned, we'll be right back after the commercial break! Cameraman: And cut! (Alec picks up the croissant brought around for the group by Sabine.) Alec: Ooh, don't mind if I do. Thank you ma'am. Penny: (to Marinette.) Could you tell me where your restroom is please? Marinette: At the top of the stairs. Penny: Thanks. (Penny sighs and leads Jagged upstairs.) Penny: No, wait. This isn't the restroom. Jagged: Wow, this must be Marinette's bedroom! Cool. Hey, there's a sink! Cameraman: Alec, we're back on the air in thirty seconds! Alec: Where's Jagged? Marinette: In the restroom, at the top of the stairs. Alec: Thanks. Follow me; we'll improvise. (They go up to Marinette's room.) Jagged: Man, Marinette's got some serious talent. (He stops in front of a poster of himself and mimics his own posture) Haha, rock on Jagged! Penny: Ugh, we've gotta hurry, Jagged. Jagged: Yeah, yeah. Relax, Penny. (Alec and the cameraman burst into the room.) Alec: And we're back on the air with Jagged Stone filling the shoes of a baker. Let's see how this rockstar cleans off all that flour. (Penny tries to clean Jagged, but he is distracted by the pictures of Adrien.) Jagged: Hey, there are more photos of this dude than of me! I think the baker's daughter's got a little crush. Jagged: (on TV) Ooh, teenage love is so sweet! Makes me wanna write a song. Marinette: Aaaahaa! (Marinette runs for the stairs and Tikki emerges from her purse.) Tikki: Keep calm Marinette, it's not a big deal. Marinette: Of course it is Tikki! This is a major disaster! I told everyone in school to watch the big show, including Adrien! He's gonna see all those photos and figure out that I'm in love with him! Tikki: Well, isn't that what you want, Marinette? (Marinette stops in the middle of the living room.) Marinette: Yeah. Ah– NO. But, yeah. Not like this! (Marinette walks up the stairs that lead to her room.) Plagg: Hahahaha, looky there. Another secret admirer. Adrien: She's not. Marinette's just a friend. Plagg: That photo isn't one of your most flattering, is it? (On the screen Marinette enters her room.) Marinette: What are you guys doing in here?! Penny: I'm sorry Marinette; I couldn't find the restroom. Jagged: Hey Marinette, do you want me to sign this poster of me? Marinette: No! I just need everyone to leave. And you, stop filming. Penny, do something! (Penny starts herding everyone towards the door, but in her haste she steps on a camera cable. The live footage goes down.) Alec: (to Penny) Hey, you just cut us off the air! Penny: I'm sorry! (Penny goes to pick up the cable but Marinette tells her to hurry out.) Marinette: No, please Penny, get them out of here first. Cameraman: Give me that cable Penny, we're live. (Jagged starts to sneeze.) Jagged: Achoo! Penny, are you sure that flour was organic? You know I'm allergic to non-organic flour. Cameraman: The cable, Penny, the cable! Marinette: No, get out of my room first! Penny: It's- uh… Jagged: Penny, do you have tissue? Achoo! (Bob pops his head in through the hatch.) Bob: Do you realize we've got no picture, Penny? What's going on up there?! Penny: I-I… (Penny looks at everyone as she clicks her pen.) Jagged: You said this gig would be easy as pie. Penny: It's just– Stop. That's enough. Get out of here. All of you –just– STOP! (Seeing how angry Penny is, nobody says anything, they all just go downstairs. Penny remains alone in Marinette's room clutching her pen.) Hawk Moth: A devoted assistant losing her cool. Such a fortunate opportunity. (He transforms a butterfly into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! (The akuma flies into Paris.) Hawk Moth: Troublemaker, I am Hawk Moth. You've always been the faithful one, taking care of other people and solving all their problems. Today you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all their problems. Penny: Sounds like a plan, Hawk Moth. (Penny turns into Troublemaker.) }}